frarffandomcom-20200213-history
BOBBY ADVENTURES!!!
These are BOBBY ADVENTURES!!! 'The Stoopid RUULZ' While bobby adventures are fun and stuffs we must have roolz for peopls #Bobby adventure titles must be three words: The, an Adjective, and a Noun #Bobby adventures should have limit but doesnt know so keep standerd size. # IF you haze bobby ADVENTURE then send to email whatisthisdoesntevenknow@gmail.com fif sind then yuse format as follows : -TITLE -CONTENTS -NO -''ALIASNAME'' : THEN get back at later time in many year with new bobby in this articles : DONT HEZITOE YOU TOOOOZ CAN HAZORS YOUR OWNS PBOBBYERP ADVENTAREF 'The Infinite Watch' Thar was once upon time old guhy whu solded Bobby the watch and saided it was goood watch and Bobby buyed the watch. Then he was talking to firend and show friend the watch. Friend said that it was that the watch is broke! Bobby said “what, me don’t think so. And is very good watch. You will have put on? And friend did and put it in on top of wrist. All of a suddent, watch squeeze hand make fall off. Then hand jumpedped up and have strangle with friend. Earlier later in 50 years happended two more times other people to with as well.. Bobby go home had him three hands and sort out watch age hand victim. Victim Oldest person hand labeled hour, middle victim hand labeled when minute, youngest victim hand labeled as the called second. Then ate hands and putteded watch on. He now have ability travull in time. So bac travel 50 yars and purchase younger Bobby with the watch. 'The Head Experiment' Thar was scientist Bobby was experimenting how see turn head into a knife so he could run people stab. So he first tried it out on his lab assistant. He took the knife and cut the lasistant’s headb as off as also in his sleep. Then he have used super sciuncece machine to attach sharp thingy to lab asistsant’s lab neck. It worked and Bobby super happilicous. So Bobby had lab assistant now it do to the Bobby but lab assistnat was DURMB and thought that frynig pan was kifen. So the have been took friyng pan and smash Boby face with the and put on face. Bobby did not like so runned around sacred. He am recently sighted in sobmeody’s kitchen stealing frying pan in the middle night and then in going into the bed room and smahsing every peersun with the used frying the pans. He does then this to house every . His target of next is yer house. 'The President’s Refrigerator' Thar was wife Bobby for like not. So cut he her head off and put it the refrigerator so nobody not would have finded ult. Then he burnededed the rest body so nobooooody would find it. The time he next went to the refgerirator eh went for food baecuse he was Hungary. Inside refrigerator, he saw wife’s his head. His head’s eyes wife’s glowed and the refrigerator said reenvge rngeeve rengvee rengvee rengvee revenge and the doors swung open and then closed so that the bobby was getting eat. Inside the reefrigrator, the taco cutted Bobby head off and lit e body thon fire. Bobby’se had was in the reigfrerator with his wifhee’s ad. said killing is fun said the fridgerator, lets kill moreop pele to have more haeds. They killed people a lot of everyone because was always selling the refrigerator to other people. One day, the Peresidnt bought the refrigerator. The refrigerator at the President and was disappear when do not do. 'The Snowman Family' Thar was Bobby and Bobby dad snowman make show. Bobby wood be board because since too old for snowedmens he was 1 month old. But along he wented and made a snowman. The snuwiiiiiiiman life comings makings doings. Bobby was frosty happy because he had seen Frosty and knew that when frostie snowmen come to life it is good forsty thing. So Bobby knoo thats a good thing when the snowman went to icegrab an icicle. And Bobby knew it was a good thing when the snowman icestabbed Bobby’s dad in the backfront with the icicle. And Bobby knew it was a good thing when Bobby’s dad iceturned into a snowman and icestabbed Bobby with an icicle. And Bobby knew it was a good thing when he turned around and right into a snowman. He could feel all the snowman feeligns. He no shorter was himself. He felt eeeeeeeeevil. His frosting he hated Frosty. He went and he staddeb his mommommy with the icicle and his mothurp turned into a Snowman. And so they became the Snowman Family. And all because Frosty the Snowman movie is a big frosty lieS. 'The Free Soap' Thar was ten years shower no because lazy Bobby not to buy soap. One day walking on in an road and what?findndng a soap bottle. He was happsy because he could now steal a shower. So his home goes and kidpans a shonwer. He stickily put theat soap all over his sweatbody. There was beeg problem, though. He could'n 'ot get it off. Eventchlily, he was stopped trying and ragequitteded the shower. Since he was covered in soap, he was very slippery walking was a trouble bubble. So he went to coach the couch and watcheinged t.v. But after a year and six tpoasters, he gt hungryd and went to uoieat a sandyoldwhitch. He started four two making it, but he had trouble holding on to the fork and knife and dropped them out of his slippery dipperythands onto them foots. When they hit, he down there and where was up. He stippidly grabbed onto nearest thing: the oven. He accciddenttatllly turned the oven on and fell inside it and got melted. 'The Dark Bookshelf' Thar was dark room and could not see wake up Bobby. He needs some of that light so out pulled out lighter and cigareatlte. He burned his face off in the processed because he lightedp the wrongy rear end of the cigarette, but he could see with the pigarettes light. He saw a bookshelf in the corner. There was no thinged on bookshelf. But then there was a CD. He took out the Ceeedeeeee and put it in the coumpouter. Th ecomputer showed a very scary face. Bobby was scared. So then Bobby looked back at the bookshelf. There was a mirror. Bobby locked at it and saw same old not sexy scary face. His back looked at the computer and saw that it was actually a mirror also. He picked up the bookshelf and threw it at at it the mirror that looked like a computer. Behind the bookshelf was a mirror. Bobby saw himself in the reflection, but he had a normalificated face. All of a sudden the cigarette’s light was gone. Bobby looked for another cigarette but then he died. As he died, he pooped in his pants. In the poop was a burning cigarette because dumbcrap Bobby ate the cigartte an burnedsd ihs insinends 'The Addictive Game' Thar were video games and Bobby was love. He played video games for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and cannibal hour. He was addunkcted to videop gameds. But aone day he over dose on vmideo games and died. But then he respawned. HIs thosughts were that slife was now a svid eogame. So he got a portalled gun,jumpedall thsoe ten feet, and shot the people. He is kill a lotts of lot of people. He killed the police office and the policecards, too. Then one of the day, he started plasying vidios gamess in sides of the videoogame. This video game was actually his entire life before it turned into a video game and sgot all floof. He was having fun, until he deadified. He did not respawn oh no. Then he got super madly angeraged and threw his controllerder at the T V. AFter All of a suddenly, the entire world got a big crack and turned blacker. Bobby jumped and found himself back in real living coindintion. He prompdetly had an identify crisis and his headbarians exapsoloded everyswhere. Police arrived on the scene. There was a dead body, a broken TV, and a blue hedgehog with an RPG.Berefore it was bloing up the police , it told them that their princess was in another castle. Then thew worlkd blew up and forgont to saveprogress really sad 'The Hungry Kitten ''- RID Thar was guy named Bobby who was going to work at fish factory where fishh was made when Bobby noticed little red kitty who asked him "FEEOD ME FOODS". Bobby thought he would taake him to fish factorry to get freshy fish for cat. BObby got to factory and fed cat fish but cat just said "MOOAR FOODS". Bobby decided he wwould leave cat at factory to eat and come back neext dary. When bobby back came next fday. He saw that noone was ther emaking fish but he couldnt' find red kitty only balck cat. Then bobby had ideea hit him in face. what if cat was not red but black and red was really blood. Bobby told cat " no YOU Must have eaten coworkers". Cat said in return "YES AND NOW I EAT YOU" Bobby ran to make phfone call to policebut cat had cuiut the line. Then suddenly bBobby had heart attack and died from obesity. '''The Space Faces Thar was spaceboatship in the spaces and what did see?A giant face in space that said I am Bobby and I will eat your spacsheisp. Capteain Bobby was capatin and also tnamed Bobby like the face. He said you can eat me but scant yeah eat my abrain biecause it is smart. So he flew his ship into Bobby's mouth and the ship was gassy and that made it so that Bobby burped the universe into existence and the universe was born. Captain Bobby wokeed up in Bobby's mouth and started tounge dancing but then small Bobby was in Bobby and morea small Bobby were there too. Captain Bobby fought all the Bobby and then jumped out of Bobby. He was naked and he frouze in space. Then Bobby spit out Captain Bobby's ship because it had craptaste. Then he reversyburpedep the universe back into his mouth and so the unamaverse shtopped existing asnd so you all dead now 'The Wine Taster' Thar wonce waws Bobby the wine taster. He tasteds wine all the time becasue it was his job and he got peaid ten billion dollars fr each wine he tasted. One day he went to a party for the Society of Dumb Schoolteachers to do a winetastinsngs. When he ws there he tasted too many wines and got drinked. So in his drank stoopur he killed everyone with a wine bobble. He went to court then. Judge Number One said you go to jail for murder. Judge Number Two said you be executed for drinking wine caus wine sucks. So he went to jail. Thse inmaste where partiyng all night so Bobby iwne tasted for them. Then sumbody said this wine is poison and died. So Bobby tasteds it to mak sure it is poison. Then Bobby got sdrunk and killed everyone again Judge Number Two appeared and Bobby says you poisoned me you crazy head now I kill people because of you. Judge Number Two said you are deserved it because wine sucks and beer is better. Then throw beer bottle ant Bobby ad Bobby deid 'The Smelly Quest' Thar wwas really bad smell Bobby hated it so find out what it was. He flowoled it into the forestst asnd found a skunk. iT smelled resally bad. So Bobby lit it on fire and the smell was gone but still there so Bobby went onwsdard to find wthe real cause of the smesll. He saw a garbage truck and killeds the driver and took over the garbage trusks. He drove around it to find the smell but the smell saws everywhere. It came fraom all directions. He cousnldnt ecsape it. So he put a bomb in the cgargage truck to kill himslef so he diddnt half to smell anymore. But he survereved the expalosion and the smill was guone because it was the truck but then the smell was back again. So he wenst to the slandfill. it swas smelly. so he put bombs on itto destroy the lavdfill. The landfill was destroyed but then a giant skunktruck was inside it. So Bobby fought the skunktruck. He killed the skunktruck but then it possessed him so he became Bobby the Human Skunktruck ansd kilsled boeople with bad smeullls. 'The Wooden Fruit' Thar waas once a loveable teenage couple nameds the boyfriend Bobby and girlfreind whose name tnsobody knows. They wers on date in the fosrets and Bobbys wanted to clim the tree so he told girlsfriend i will slimb the stree. So climb the branches and the tree turnk. So Bobby got to the top and therse was wooden fruit so ated the wooden fruit and it tasted reallsy good Meanwhile. Bobby's girlfriend was on the bench plasying Monkey vs. Chicken with some little kids. She herard Bobby say i love yo so much so she sais i lov you too nad he say i didnt know tree can talk and she says im not a tree and Bobby said then go away i love this tree and it is will be wife soon. She figursed out theat Bobby went up the tree and ate wooden fruit that makes you asttracteds to treesSo grillfriend went up the other tree and found plastec fruit she threw it at Bobby and Bobby back to normal because girlfriend saved him. He looooooved girlfriend and this is because love always wins HAHA NOPE Bobby's girlfriend told Bobby her name was Bobby and Boy Bobby who was confusied fell off the tree from confusion. Girl Bobby jumped down to catch himm but was too late he died when he fell on the ground and so did she. 'The Heroin Store' Thar was once a store called Floppy's Poppies which and was sold heroin drurg. And Bobby wasnsted job so walked into Floppy's Poppies and sasys hi I want job and then Floppy sais whats your name and Bobby Bobby said and Floppy saids no because only allow names ending in oppy like Joppy and Groppy. So sBobby sadis okay but was sadd so bought heroisn to cures himself of sadness. Thesn he wensnt home to his parenets's basemsment. Hes cried to hsi rpaents andns so they had idea. Bobby musts for changeing his name to Boppy so he got thes job. He got put in thes coustomere srvice deviosn. So thisis made him really mean ands stupid. But then he mest customer Flobby. Flobby and Bobby ahad plan so Bobby killed a woesker every day and repalseced with someone whose named ended in obby not oppy. Joppy became Jobby and Groppy became Grobby. Then Floppy figured out what happend and got mad but too late Bobby and Flobby stabed him with heroin. So the store changed name to Bobby's Pobbies. The next day a dyslexic police man came in and said this place used to sell Pobbies but now its sells Poppies so must make heroin you all go to jail and die of sadness because have no heroin so that what Bobby did 'The New Nose ''- RID Thar was guybBobby who was ugly bugly and was wanted nesw nose to have the make purtyful. But when swas goy plastic sursgin learne had rusn out of plasticnoses dude to SOPAH bannign the LEGOH brick. thens Bobby sadnessalot when shadowy voice camse and said you uygly I sell good NOse it reals not plsastick. Bobby happified and these man soled Bobby buyed it the knose. Bobby wantinged to tryout new nose so went to semll prandom edestrian and sniffed up the man flew up the Bobbynose and never was heard froom again. bobby got super happy and wanted to smell it all oeverything anything in sight to that new-ish nose couled Feed. Then Boby wenty a d smell all the men and women and animals and buildings and RAINBOW BUTTERFLY CHEESECAKES and Bobby wasnt finesehed so Bobby smelled Bobby and flew up Bobby's nose and get the reality btoken uchivenment. '''The Farmer's Brain Thar was once a farmer who had a son naemd Bobby. Thery werew both famers and werher pretyt normal farmers except forone thing. Bobby had not brains. They figured this out wehn Bobby had 2oth burthday and did what everyone does on theri birthdya when they are 20 which is reach finger into ear and pull out the part of brain that makes you a bad farmer. When this part is gone yous become a better farmer. But no part came out so dad figured out Bobby had no brain. WAs sad but then realized since they live on a farm he can use animal brain. So got a cow brain then shoved it up Bobby ear so Bobyb now have cowbrain. This work fine buththen mad cow desase. Bobby's dad had plan thouh. He gave Bobby a chickin brain so that he could cut off Bobby's head but have Bobby live so he scould still be a farmer. So it workde. But didnt cure the mad cow diseasesaseease. INstead headless madcow disease. Then Bobby saw his dad eating chicken and beef and mad because now part chickenpartcowbrains so used madcow disease to kill dad. then did that to everones who eat maet ,and vegetareans all worships Bobby and be his army. So Bobby took over the Earth antthen Universe with hesadsless mad cows poewrs asnd veggetaerina army 'The Stupid Pelicans' Thar once was realllllllly old compopoer. Bobby palyed cmputioer games on it all day longs. Then sone daye the computer die of elderslyness age. So Bobby mad and yell STUPID PELICANS!!! STUPID PELICANS!!! STUPID PELICANS!!! He look for things to sdo now that no copputter but nosthning. So dawn on himn must go outside. Outsideyelling STUPID PELICANS!!! the Stupid Pelicans took over the Earth in the 10 years he was on computer, but Bobby never knew because alwasyas computer games. TEhn gkindaped by stupid pelsicsans and fights thenm by eating them but thesi was their plan sto the Dna from eating them tursned him into Stupid Pelican King. NOw he is evil and stupid like the stupid pelicans, and is has big old pelican beak like pelicans. This beak made him have the power to eat smart pelicans and people, so lead the STupid Pelicans kill everyont but then they killed eacho ther because so stpupid dumb and only Bobby left bu then killed by the stupid pelican zombies. his last words are STUPID PELICANS!!! 'The Haunted Restaurant' Thar was fancy shmancy restosiurant. Bobby chef. But these restraurnt had something hauntes. a Goast.Bobby one day wwas kooking and the ghost talk to himsay htere is foood cirtic osutide esatiing. Bobby msut his duty to kill the food critic bescause the ghost told him to because critic hate sfood and will wirte bad review,. So Boby did and thenb coock the crittick and sell him as stake. Nuxt day there are tow gohst. theys are said new criitc food so Bobby do wame thing and the next day theres are three ghosts this teime Bobby said OH NO you must be the fpod critics! They say yse and Bobby msut kill all the food critics ever so can haunt everyone into lovingthis rsestraurant or els be turned intos steaks. bobby say thats awesome and next day his tesrautanr the only place anyone ever got foodeats and Bobby rally rich because have everyones food money. But then one day hhe tripped over steak theat used to be a customer and couldnt get up because wallet so heavy. He waitsed for someone to heolp him up but nobody there because restarutant closed utnil next day. So Bobby got really hungry and ate the customer steak he trippdsd over. He got food poisonging and die. 'The Hamster Crash' Thar will onday be future and eavry onee will livin in a giant hamster Ball and theat will be how they go places. They dont know why htis is whta thappens and dont care eatinther. One day Bobby is going to wrk, and on the way there, he crasthes in to friendon way to work.Theyr hamster balls brake and they flal out onto the street out of their hamster balls. Then all osudden they get really fat. Confused what is the heck is going on aorund, they roll around on their stomachs because ince so fat they can do that and they go to the sciende lab. When they there, they find out that all the obesity that everyone freaks out about these days is caused by obesstity gas in the atmosspher and not fast fat food .Then Bobby plaln can be getting. First he roll into friend with fatpwoer and kill friend. Then more plan. To roll around and use fat powur to break everyones hamster balls. Bobby is do theis gto everyone in the workld to fall out and get fat. Then because of all the fat the earths gravitational feild clollapsed and the earth turned inside out and everyone got melted in the core 'The Bounciest Ball ''- Frarf Thar was once guhy named Bobbeh who is wasd walkeringed very fastly down thhe streeet. Then all of a suddently see ball in window of store. Boby ask the store window how much is but said not for sale because too bouncy. But bobby boughted anyways and go home to play. when bobbeh goeded hom he start play with but shoe lake get catched on ball. He was fly up into inside the sky and is wasnt ever seed again. '''The Mischevious Hamburger ''- Frarf Thar was once guhy bobby who goed to the Mc Donald to buyings the borger. Bobbery goed ups to conter and buys all the food. He went sit down but hwen do, buger run away! Bobbesh cached boiger but was too fast so give up go homed. Suddenly he noticed couch move! He looker ound inside of it the cushion, and find burger. The burger became not happy bob so captured the Bobby and make peanut-bobby and jelly sandwiches out of the Bobboy. Then burger eated the sammitch and disappear forever when do not do. So now when go get food make is sure not fast food becuase is sciencetific proof that is bad. 'The Magic Puppy ''- Frarf'' Thar was once upon a guhy called Bohby. He was run slowly threw the park. It was filled with bright and sunny and the birds and the pants was singing. Bobberoo go sitted under all the tree to begin eat the sandwhich. But suddently a wild doggy appear and wanting to play with Bobby. So Bobby through stick and dog flew up into sky and cathecd the throw the stick. Then Bobby real-eyes-d that dog was magic and so bringed it home with him. He named the dog puppy. He goed and gived puppy a bone and chewed on it so Bobby goed to bed. Bobby get up in morning but forgot puppy was lay there and he tripped over puppy and fell down a well. '''The Silly Laundry ''- Frarf Thar was once guy who was Bobby and Bobby was laundry day. Bobby go laundromat and put in clothes and the money so get spin rinse cycle but it dont. The laundry machine was not happy bob because bobby use dollar bills but it only accepted quarters. It chase Bobby and Bobby run away. Bobby get away but he couldnt becuase he tripped on a bug. He could not get up because he left his arms at home that day, so laundry machine ketchup tohim and put him on rise cycle but he didnt because he remembered to wear diving helmet that day. So Bobby got out because rinse cycle over so he got out but someone forgot to put wet floor sign on Bobby so he slip and fall down man hole. 'The Annoying Highway ''- Frarf (WIP) Bobby was on Ro-ad but was suddenly road work, traffic occur. So Bobby get stuck in traffic and wait for longtimes. Got really annoy so honk horn a lot. Everyone elses horn begined honking with the. So Bobby get headache but no has asprin use. '''The Boring House ''- Frarf Bobby who was walksing down ro-ad but stop cuz seee hous that hadnt ever seed before ever for all of time. It was not same because it was gray and was no tree or pants growing like all other house. Bobby used confuse and went gosee anyone was if home. Door knock on and wait but was no ansur. He open door because wasnt locked at all. Inside was gray also so was boring. Bobby go inside. He thinked that it was the Most Boringest House. But he notice when go inside that become gray and he did too! Bobby try escapay but doors said no and shut and becom lock. Bobbeh reeleyesed that he was alone in the house and nobody else was in it either. he looked around and explor it. Nothing was evn remote-lee interest ing at all. Bobby die of bored. 'The Obnoxious Coin ''- Frarf Thar was once upon a bobby use vending machine. The vending machine put in the money into the bobby slot and was number button press thing. Bobby obtaned the food get achievument but also he gets cash money coin at the same time as well. Bobby put the pokeet in his wallut cowin. He noise hear while he was inside the pocket but think was just thw wind even though wind is a myth. So he walk home and walk coin fall inside couach chair while sit tv watch. Chair coufch was start noise so bobby rip in half see what is. He finded the coinz but it was alive because faic screem at him. The coin sayed to bobby "fududydjctxiyxuhpibufusjgs" so he threw it at the wall floor ceiling because scarry coni. But coin bouncee and hit face bobby face so bobby so angry that he broke the law of physiques and flewy up inside space and lung choke die. '''The Terrible Science ''- Andrew One day two scincestestwas work on on seret scincesprojoc t ' that wuud help ward so they kan has end to bad thin g in wold but a man named bobeey was evil and like bad thing so he decide to run scincetest plan! bobey was walk sneekley frome car to since building but he not know that ther was no garud so he walks snekley some mor he finde since room with since test and say hahaha you will not stop me and unkeashed bad thing on sincetest and then sincetest say OH NO! and wer varey scard and run and boby was say evil is good and goes forme since test to sincetest unlkeashuen bad thing on them! 'The Cat Planet ''- Andrew HAZ NOT A BOBBEH'' Won day nassa since space team was diceied to go space travel so diced to make trip at cat planet so they diced make a trip with lots of ppl and go in to the space so ehen thay got space they go to cryOpod so they wood frezz in go a sleep wen they land at cat p[lanet they diced put on sutit and go out and walk on planet surface so they make contac with aline cat thing they notr no what is but think it alines forme aline moives so thay shoot and run fasty but rocket no take off and they strna ded and they call a russian satliert and so they come and go and save tream and team onley as one survivors and so they go back earth and never talk of cat planet '''The Evil Sign ''- Andrew So won day bobey was moving down strret wen driving home forme workc wen hit stop sing and say ho no! waer did come? and man was naer sing who say boi i need a car so can i have ride and boobey was scard but not know man was bad guy so he give him ride in car so boobuy was drive and ssay waer to sir and guy say i need to git to the woods and so baooby driver ther and wen thwy near woods bobay say ok sir hear stop and man shoot at boobey and thwe bobey was say o no! and then died so now if you see man near broken stop sing he not good guy! 'The Elephant's Dream' Thar was once elphantBobby who halves a dreanm. He flying areond dreamn and swake up yup.Then he thinsnk that was really gooddd ream must be real it is was sleeping dream but now goal dream too. Wo that meant no moar aetings fooding so could becosme superthin and become light and flyu around. So then he anorceisx and noeat everar agin. Abd tehn then he coulsd fly. So fly ober othe elephant heads. They say Bobby is annoying lets be reaicist against alll thin elephants which is only Bobby so they racsit aginst Bobby. So Bobby saaad but then give spiech like Martin Luter Elephant Junyor and say I had a dream and its was good dream where me am this and so deal with it you people. Then all elephnate was like we msut stop so all jump inside Bobby and he fat again. Then must be reall fat so giant elephant ball with lots of trunks and roll around for all eternity in circliese 'The Fiery Fishbowl' Thar was once fishy times tweo havin dat livings in a blolw and one was named Sharkbutt and the ohter was name Bobby. So they swomsing in arojnsd the bol when suddenly wather becgin to bwoil. they superscareded. Then bowl fall off and crack on floor. Fishis were notice that house is on fiere and owner is dead so they hid in the cracked fish bowl but then it caught fire and the fish were swimming in fire. This madeone them burn and then get super powered. Sharkbutt turned from a normal fish to a giant fier shark who firefarted was isasuperpower. Bobby turnesd into a glass fish from touching the fish bowsl. He was gealous of his friend Sharkbutt so he wansted buetter powesr. So lucksiy howse was on fire so used heat to glassblow himself intso shape of fishfood. Sharkbutt ate and glass cut him up from isinsde. Then Bobby stesal Sharkbutt's pweor and go outside to kisll everyone with his new fireglassfartpower. But then the burneing house collapsed and Bobby died and Sharkbutt died again even though already dead. Conclusionalistically everone turned into a fdish and died. 'The Flowing Spacetime ''- RID'' Thar once was whale named bobby who Did NOt kNow NOT not why he was, only taht he was. ON DOY BObey was boored in dessert bwhe re lived bnut did diceided to go on ADFLKVENTUREF. Boobert went upp an flew through 8th dimension s ohe could se all that was and all that wasnt . the n saw hobo guy whoooooo said gives me all of your moneys or I will was break space - timeed. Bobby said hwo you see me bobby, guyf and returned I HAS THe 524 dimension gogoles that let me see all that you and moref. then bobby sadded because he had not monye for girf bechause he was whaaallef. then idea was punched bobby in face and bobby was proud of idea and it was to destroy spooce time to prevend erveil guy then did and end. '''The Galactic Ladder - ''FloppyPloppy Thar was Bobbeh gamse palynig nad suddiyly laddor come thru ruf and shmash tohrug comoputser gmaese and then Bobbeh sad but then Bobbeh get idea ! !he reasoned taht oll laddeds leeed to vjdeo storez adn so he would by new game mocheenoma at stoor. So he spet out up the ladder and sssoon come out in space. He then was eating icecream from secret pouch on pantolooones when he sawed up ddat he was in space and decuded to go itno space mohreens Hedqorters and buy pwoer amour whiht his power armro he wetu vidiop stoor buhgt new gmae smistum called play compeelation 879. Wehn going home in speeece mrineds plain he diedfrom falling from the rasdndom galactic lasddder 2.0.0.0.0 'The Horse Game' Thar was once a his horse was named Pegactapus horse rideer named Bobby and they were best tesam ever. Then ONe day they were driving home after wonsinning a racde when car hit them and Pegactapus died. So Bobby wqas amad and revenge time so new game invetned called HOurse Demsonlitions Durby. Nexyt day Bobby get on new horse named Unicornonthecob and yelled no more racing instead Horse Demolition Derbyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! sO ALL THE Horse start to run into each chother and it was really fun. There weere lots of dead Horses and Dead poepld Then Bobby and Unicornonthecob were only living people even the audiscience was dead. Then all the dead audiende cnd horses and rsdires ohrses came back to life as Pegactapus. So bobby ahve Pegactapus fight against Unicornonthecob and they crashed into bobby at the same time and all 3 died. 'The Scientific Romance' Thar was scince team work bobby on. Woud the bobby proiect to be creatint the perflectly perfict male. but mistake make! Bobby was made fron antimatter by axadint. So dump him on the road and start froms scratech. On road side giryl wos diving a car. She let the bobby strager into car because he was seyx. so they become love. butt Cannot touch because they would blow up the univrese. But lovely anyway and kiss telepathically. But then want to touch so deciding Bobby to go scinencelbab and chenagne ito matter. He was now really happy because could touch girslfyerind. Ut there was a problem becaus she was a similar same aidea and become atimatter to touch Bobby. So they kiss and universe dies. 'The Hallucinogenic Tribe' Thar was once cannonball trive. Bobby member was of it. Every tuessyday they votid on a membert who sucked at collecting people to eat wheould be food for the best at collecting foodpeople. So thi time they voted on trible sleader to be eatin. So then winnur ate him dead. Next day winner go all crazy rainbows and see things not really theere. So another member eat him to make hysim shut up. Then that mamber got crazy. Bobby ate him. Then he start to see rainbows frogs everywone and averywhere. He go all crazy. He cut off his own leg and ate every thing except the bone. Then he saw everyone turn into a personsteadk. So he hopped around he beat them all with his leg bone and ate them until he was only one left. He spent the rest of his life hallucinating about food because his food source was all gone. 'The Computerized Zombies' Thar was once a computer named Bobby and the was work on his compruter and invt the brain computer. Then release public anc ebecame a moneyinaire. Then the moneyinaireing corruptioned him up so make brain computer virus that embeds itself in various .gov weblsite So the politiion get it first and become zombies. Then the zombie priesident aordered everyone zomby to eat the brains without brain compter because they were evil. So there was zombocalypse and allertybody was euthear dead or zombie buynot Bobby who;s turnied immportotal and turned his science lab into a robot to fight the zombies forever! 'The Clone Conversation' Thar was once a theoriei that twas in the possessed by Bobby that on the other side of the Earth was an exact ocopy of him doing the same sturff he was doing. SO. He had another idea. HE built a drill and drilled to center of Earth. He knew his clone would do the same thing. So they got to the centerof the earthand started to invent the conversation. But then they Bobbies realized they were both just saying the same thing. So they got maddificationedly angry. They had a punchfightpunch and alwasy did thes ame thing go nobody gould win. So more angry tdid they get and so they started fighting with their drislls. They fought and fought. Then the drillss drilled through each other and then thorough bobbies and the Bobbyz died fron drillbody. 'The Volcanic Explorer' Thar was once explorataor Bobby who was explording in a volcaNOPE. then he get to top and set up his piccnik to watch the bolcano explod. And it did. Bobby got out his pasta and started to eat it. Then dropped pasta. So puick itup. iT macgically sauce of tomator envn though wasn;t before. So pick up ane eat/ Then raelise that tomato sauce was lava! And burn his mouth and his esophagus and his stomach and his small intestine and his large intestine and his wrecktum. Then he turn into volcanoman. He heide under people in the street and then breate fire up at thim and kill thme. Then he fell ina ladke and the lake evarportirated adnd bobby lost his ability to breateh fire. So he ate al the candles in the world to try to get ability back but failed so blasested off and aateand get his ablty back but when come back home everyone was dead from it being dark so Bobby was sad because nobody was left to burn. 'The Prehistoric Boxing' Thar was oncea box named Bobby who son the game of puncinhing people punchingly so retired. But then traveil in time and and buy the tryranoossoraurs rex from a pterodactyl drug dealr. So take him back and name ihim Sue. he got the boy trex named sue into aboxfight. Sue was goin to fight against a boxer named Francesco Fisticuffs. So the fight bigins. Bobby knew Sue was goint go win because he was a dinsoaru. But thwen Francesco Fisticuffs was winning because Sue's arms were really shtor. Then sUe got tired fo loisingng spo he bit oof Francesco Fisticuff's head. The judges deisqualifeid Sue so Bobby and Sue had a plan. bobby rode on Sue as she ate the judges. So they did. But then they noticed their mistak!e Bobby wasinst riding Sue but uther way round. So bobby got crushed by Soe who trippkd over Bobby . They both did died and got turnd into a musiom. 'The Canine Rebellion' Thar was a faimly where dad Bobby makd little kid son and dog have fight in street. THen one day the dog named Doooog fed Bobby his son and then jumped in bobby's mouth. Bobbys son and Doooog fought inside bobby. The fight made Bobby explode. Then Doooog left and the son ate Bobby's explosions. Doooog met owners named George Sam and Fred. They were nice. Then his next owner was namedBobbys likse his firsit. He was maean and made Doooog dress up like a Banananana. So Doooog made bobby choke on Nababa. Then Doooog started a K9 rebillion against all the bobbies. So don'tname your kids Bobby or Doooog will kill the with this army of rebeldogs. 'The Invisible Policeman' Thar was a copstaion where Bobby lived in but noboy knew because ehs was an invisible policamn. He was the best poilickeman because sneaky good could. Then he got rid of all the crime in the history of ever time. But then one day all the crime cam back asa person. Bobby was invisibling down the street when he saw Robbery. There wasa guy who turned ino a bank and storle money from himself. Bobby had met the physical embodiment of robbery. So Bobby arrested Robbery. But then Robbery turned into Murder and killed himself repeadly in nasty wasys. Bobby tried to arrest him again but kils him.Then ate Murder and become the embodiment of crime. HE turned into police burtality and arrested himself and jail himself and put in the execute himslef. 'The Satanic Lawnmower''' - DFLOOB Thar was once to Bobbey store because want of lawnmower to make clean lawnn. Bobby say store man I want lawnmowern but cheep so Mann say I have lawnmower fr 666 sentce. Bobby saygud I have 666 pennys with mee! But wait say man yew must also pay tax but bobbey not have tax soman says fein I like you so will sell and I will pay for tax! So man sell to bobby and say haha as head spin in sirckles because he is divel and not man and say this is evel and will kil yu and Bobby say ho no and ran to carr and drive of. But as was drive hone tehn flames arown car! Bobby gott out to run but chased and eat by lawndmow. So next time of you want lawndmore dont by four 666 cent. 'The Fatty Candy - ''DFLOOB Thar was once apon Bobby a bobbeh who liek candy Bob byalways take anie candiy foun becaus good taste. Oneday bobby see mah in gient van. Man sey hay have candy want do oh boyh ohboy me candy says bonby and go to van to get candy. Then the van the bobby and really was candy and bobby eat with pleased. Man say we go now to hous it candy more! Bobby say notoofull I but man say ha you now fat and boubuy was fat becauzee too candy more than humen shoud. So Bobby trapped in own fat and couuld not muve and mann dryve away with. Thne while drive of man in fronb buoby in bakh exorcise to now thin and excape but fal out on rode and runover. '''The Scary Barn - ''DFLOOB Thar was once Bobby allong hiewaiy of side of rode wok. Dark was tuornining ski and scared Bobby wonted to die not wanted to. Bobbip saw barn with bynoculers and than was him in front of sudden! Bobbye scard was of barn but entured becuas scrade was himm of dark. Bobby intered hallway barn of and it dark scared of and was bobby dark scare. Bobby reatrededing but was not locked dorr was. Suddnely peepl showd and showd up bobby in feast room too. Then was plattterred cover with covver on top lifted by servent and on platter was head. Bobby looked at head the wasn't there he had no head. And was sadly for eternally. 'The Good Robbery - DFLOOB Thar was once a pontime when a Bobby was to streed town in city wo walk down was and was in scaredy partr ofcity. Byopby sawd robbery and sayd no but crimnal sayd yes so bobby didn't and walked away from to scene of where were. Then was conshence say you bad boy go help poor robber with and bonby said dumb conscience no wantto but conch say two bad and back to scene of crime of were they where to bobbe go! Bibbee say no again and criminle say yes but Bobby go andyway to help crimal mak living. Then was bob mony take and moony run with so criminl say thax and bobbie leave but walk fall out window and dye and and will robbfall window next of your house so don't city or else. '''The Astrological Education Thar was oncea aterible schosol which Bobby was attendance of. And class was gointo this period was astoslrology cass. He hateds astrologycal class. fainlly he had aengough and desicded to quit school. So in astrolsogy class he decided to leave that time. So walk to the door but teadchser kicked him and go back into hsi seat that was. So new plan time. He was pick up the future cookie on the teacher desk and throw it at windos to brake windoe. Then jump out of that window. But then he remembered that he forgot that astroslogy class was in a space classroom so that they could be more in tune with the space fourtun tellers. So he fell down to Earth and was get all dead. he landed on everybody who dont like school at once. It turned out that the astrology teacher wanted kids to love school so maked a Bobby bomb to kill kids that didnt. 'The Fuckless Day' Thar was onc a Boby and not a single fuck was given that day. Category:bobbeh Category:bobby Category:adventures Category:brobby Category:Watercooler Category:Brotato Chip